


心知肚明

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 非常纯粹的PWP其实如果一定要有一个题目的话只能叫做Warlock探索人类的身体了不然我也只能想出一些莫名其妙的东西





	心知肚明

Adam Warlock知道他能够对Peter做什么。

他的手在Peter的身上游走着，从大腿内侧沿着骨头倾斜的肌肉，到小腹微微折叠起的几道小沟。他有条不紊地让自己的手掌在Peter的身上充分地舒展开来，每一寸皮肤都在人类的身上发出惬意的摩擦。Peter Quill在他的怀里颤抖着，咬着嘴唇委委屈屈地发出短促的哼唧，他的脚后跟蹬着地板，手抓着Adam的身体向外撑开，他小声哭叫着又很快收住声音，他偏过头脸鼻子压在Adam的肩胛骨上，似乎对自己制造的动静感到羞耻。Adam抱着怀里的人类，他的四肢像是那种摇摇晃晃但绝对不会散架的笼子。Peter的动作变得迟缓。Adam知道他不打算逃跑。他拧着Peter被自己舔得发亮的胸口，不曾询问过Peter是否愿意被自己抱在怀里像是个布偶或者洗脸毛巾之类的织物那样揉来揉去。

他假设，并且认为Peter对此感到满意。

他收拢自己的怀抱示意Peter调整坐姿。Peter软绵绵的屁股压在他的身上，他转过脑袋看向Adam，得到了一个落在脖子褶皱上的亲吻。Adam的舌头在他的肩头轻轻略过，他不是很喜欢Peter肩膀的触感，他更喜欢Peter的颈弯，手肘，腿根，所有那些散发着浓烈而又独特气息的部位。他的手指滑进Peter的臀缝，那里潮湿而炎热，在他的触碰下不断地收紧又舒张开，仿佛有了自己的意志。Adam的下巴抵着Peter的肩膀，Peter在外力的戳弄下缩起身体，他嘟囔着情绪不明的念叨，喘着气抓着Adam闲置的另一只手放在自己的身下。

这是一个指示。Adam带着几分保证捏了捏Peter精神抖擞的下体。那是一个很可爱的器官，金色的毛发疏密正好，粉红的皮肤因为欲望而涨得有些发紫，它现在鼓囊又挺拔，但Adam知道人类的身体部位有多么敏感又脆弱——黏糊糊的，Rocket曾经比划着人类在椅子上四仰八叉地打瞌睡的样子评价道，而Adam对此表示无声的赞叹。

黏糊糊的Peter在他的触碰下向上弹起，附在骨架上的匀称肌肉彼此拉伸，他的腰背惊人地延展开来，血液在那之下汩汩流动，神经相连接，心脏，一下下地跳动，呼入的气体从体内深处抽出在空气中带着厚重的水汽散开。鲜活的生命。无论多少次Adam都为眼前的景象而惊叹。Peter发出了今日的第一声响亮的呻吟，那与平日的大呼小叫不同，哽咽又带着几分动物般的嘶吼。这一切多是为了Adam，值得他们为此亲吻。Adam在Peter回到自己怀中时低下头。舌头在口腔里慢悠悠地拉扯着，Peter湿乎乎的可爱喉咙发出模糊的声响，他伸出手勾着Adam的脖子向下拉近，手指凶狠地揪着Adam的头发。

Adam想起自己的手，带着未完的使命，仍然环着Peter的下体。他知道Peter允许他在自己的身上做很多事情，他不曾说出口，只有无声的允诺甚至是配合，在床上沙发上书桌上在Adam的双臂间放松自己的身体，他抬起头把自己的喉管暴露在Adam的牙齿之下，他把赤裸的后背贴在Adam的手心里，他在Adam的身前屈膝跪下，以一个无法迅速起身的姿势沉下身体阖上眼睛。

他收紧手指的时候Peter愉悦地笑了起来，他的嘴唇展开一个表达满意的弧度，眼睛懒洋洋地眯着。Adam的指腹摩挲着Peter的前端和下侧，他艰难地把Peter坐在身下的手抽出握紧了Peter剩余的部分，这样他就握住了Peter的全部。他能感到自己的手指尖还散发着Peter身体里的温度和气味。Peter任由他拨弄着，有些粗暴地拉扯按压，他在Adam的手心里快速涨开又射出，然后他一点点萎缩，半瘫着焉头耷脑地让Adam捋着他的头部把最后一点液体挤出。

Peter正在他的怀里颤抖。他的鼻尖发红，眼睛发红，脸颊发红，胸口发红，仿佛红色的血液从他的身体里破开了血管壁的包裹蔓延开来，Peter在红色中小小地颤抖着。

他的头发被汗水黏成一绺一绺搭在脑袋上，沉重的呼吸滞留在口鼻间。他不再舒展了，脊背一节节压缩，张开的双腿后知后觉地收起，他弓着腰，他的身体窝在Adam的怀里，靠着另一具身体框架的约束才没有七零八落地散开。

 “Adam……”Peter的声音也颤抖着，他说出口的呓语破碎得像是婴儿的梦话。他的眼睛直楞楞地看向房间的某处，脑袋支着Adam的胸膛向上仰起，他的视线没有落在Adam的脸上，而是穿过他的下巴在天花板上散开。

Adam曲起双腿，Peter在他的笼罩之下变得更小了。他像是一只从水箱里被抓起的海鲜，水流随着生命力从他身上倾泻而下，都落入了Adam的身上，溅起水珠，泛开泡沫。他的气息从毛孔里远远不断地散发出来，他的体温降低，他的呼吸逐渐平稳，在Adam的头脑里绘制出连绵的山丘。他在Adam的怀里缓缓沉没，扒在膝盖上的手指软绵绵地滑下，安逸地栖息在落在自己的肚皮上。

Adam向后倒下，连带着怀里的Peter。Peter覆盖着他，像是一张温顺而沉重的毯子。他的眼睛合拢，思绪如同宇宙中关掉了动力系统的一只废弃的小船，飘飘悠悠，在黑暗与无尽中惬意而孤独地游荡。

 


End file.
